Explosive Headway
by LordDarkus
Summary: My sixth story. Code Lyoko and all characters other than Harris, Lewis, and Jaden belong to Moonscoop.


Explosive Headway

Harris, Jaden, and Lewis are in their history class finishing up a test. The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom.

"Wow, that was a hard test." Harris said

"I have to admit, it was tough for me too." Jaden replied

"Well, that being aside, how about we go to lunch and meet up with Yumi." Lewis suggested

"Great idea." Harris replied and they head to the lunchroom. They see Yumi waiting for them outside

"Hey guys, how was the history test?" Yumi asked

"It was tough." Lewis replied

"I thought the teacher was trying to kill us." Harris remarked and they entered the lunchroom

At a military outpost far away from the city, a large truck is being loaded with explosives. When the truck is fully loaded, the loaders start talking and are completely unaware that XANA has emerged from a nearby streetlamp. XANA approaches the truck and takes control of it. The truck starts up and the sign of XANA appears on the headlights. The truck then starts moving in the direction of the city.

Harris and Lewis have finished their classes and are relaxing in their dorm. Lewis is playing around with Kiwi with a ball while Harris is looking at the news with Lewis' laptop. Jaden is in his room trying another attempt at a materialization program for Aelita. He sees that it has failed again

"No, why won't it work?" Jaden gets frustrated

"Relax Jaden, you will get it." Aelita told him

"You're right, I am just getting frustrated for nothing. Anyway, what have you been doing?"

"I have been doing more research on your world. I can't wait to see it."

Harris continues to look at the news and notices a "Breaking News" tab at the bottom of the page. He clicks on it and a video comes up.

"Hey Lewis, you need to check this out." Lewis stops playing with Kiwi, looks at the screen, and Harris played the video

"This just in, a truck carrying powerful explosives has started moving on its own and it is currently moving through the city. Ariel surveillance shows that the truck is heading for Kadic Academy." The reporter said in the video

"Truck with explosives? This is XANA! We are all in danger! We need to tell Mr. Delmas!" Lewis said in panic

"Right. I'll call Yumi!" Lewis put Kiwi in his backpack, Harris informs Yumi and they run to the office

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Aelita is in the forest region and feels pulsations. She hears something behind her and sees three Krabes ready to attack. She runs away and they chase her.

Harris and Lewis make it to the office building and burst through the door to the principal's office.

"Mr. Delmas! We have an emergency!" Harris said while trying to catch his breath

"Yes? What is it? Why are you so wound up?" Mr. Delmas asked them

Harris took the computer out of his backpack and readies the video

"Look at this."

"The truck with explosives is headed for Kadic Academy."

"Oh my!" Mr. Delmas said in shock

"We need to evacuate the school. Is there any place we can use as a safe house?" Lewis asked

"Yes, there is a large office building within a mile of the academy." Mr. Delmas replied

"Ok. Lewis, you round up students. I will inform teachers. Lets move!" Harris and Lewis bolt out of the office

Lewis approaches a group of students and gets their attention

"We need to evacuate! There is an explosive-filled truck heading for here!" Lewis yelled out

Harris is talking with a few of the teachers

"We need to get out of here. We are using a nearby office building as a safe house." Harris told them

Harris and Lewis meet up and Jaden runs up to them.

"Great timing, Einstein. XANA is trying to destroy us all." Harris said

"I know. We need to get to the factory." They start running but Jim stops Jaden

"Corvex! Where are you going? We need to head for the safe house." Jim tells him

"Well, I just need to…" Jaden replied

"No, you are coming with me." Jim escorts him away

Harris and Lewis take the boiler room entrance into the sewers and while they were heading for the bridge, they notice Jaden is missing.

"Where is Jaden? Wasn't he behind us?" Lewis asked

"I don't know." Harris calls him

"Jaden, where are you?"

" I got caught by Jim. You will have to go without me." Jaden said as they arrive in the computer lab and meet up with Yumi. Lewis lets Kiwi out of his backpack

"What is going on? Where is Jaden?" Yumi asked

"He got sidetracked." Harris replied

"Jaden, what are we supposed to do?"

"Give me Yumi, I will guide her."

"Ok. Here you go Yumi, you're running the show this time." Harris hands his phone to Yumi

"All right. Head for the scanner room and I'll launch the virtualization process." Harris and Lewis go into the elevator to the scanner room while Jaden instructs Yumi on how to virtualize them. Meanwhile, Jaden sneaks away

"Ok. That's done. I have found the activated tower and located Aelita. Now what?"

"You need to enter the coordinates."

"What did you say? 48 degrees north?"

"No. 88. I said 88 degrees north." Despite saying that, Yumi entered "48" as the coordinates

The scanners open just as Harris and Lewis arrive in the scanner room. They step into the scanners

"Ok. You're going to the forest region and you need to hurry, Aelita is in danger."

"Transfer, Harris"

"Transfer, Lewis"

"Scanner, Harris"

"Scanner, Lewis"

"Virtualization!"

Harris and Lewis are virtualized and land in the forest. They look around, but don't see Aelita.

"Aelita, where are you?" Lewis asked

"Yumi, we don't see her." Harris said

"Oh no, I transferred you far away from Aelita, you will have to find her yourselves." Yumi said frantically

Aelita is still being chased by the Krabes and she gets an idea. She uses her creativity to create three small platforms to bridge a gap. These platforms are too small for the Krabes to walk across

"Jaden, they are virtualized. What should I do now?" Yumi asked

"You need to see the truck's current progress." Jaden replied

"How do I do that?"

"Open the television on the supercomputer with this command."

"Okay, I got it." The television opens with a news report

"The truck is currently 24 miles away from Kadic Academy, it will be colliding with the school within 20 minutes."

"Oh no! Jaden we only have about 20 minutes!"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way. Just tell Harris and Lewis that they need to hurry."

"Harris, Lewis, you guys need to hurry."

"Why? How much time do we have?" Lewis asked

"Less than 20 minutes." Yumi replied

"We need to kick it into high gear!" Lewis yelled out

"Wait, do you hear that?" Harris asked and they listen in

"Yes, it's Aelita. Let's go." They run to Aelita

The Krabes took a detour and have caught up to Aelita and lead her to a dead end.

"It's over. I'm finished." Aelita said as she lost hope but then Lewis' sword comes flying out of nowhere and impales one of the Krabes

"Lewis."

"Hey Aelita, miss us." Lewis said

Harris then jumps up onto one of the Krabes and does a cross-slash on top of it, destroying it. The third one then shoots Lewis and hits his side.

"Watch out Lewis." Yumi told them

The Krabe attempts to shoot Harris, but he deflects the shots with his blades and sends the last one back to it and it gets hit in the eye. The Krabe then explodes

"Let's move." Harris tells them

Meanwhile, all of the students and teachers from Kadic have been safely evacuated into the office building. They take a head count and see that everyone is accounted for.

"Ok, everyone. No need to panic. We will be safe here." Mr. Delmas tells everyone

Lewis, Aelita and Harris are continuing making their way to the activated tower. They approach the tower and Lewis looks concerned

"It's weird. Normally XANA would send us some more monsters by now." Lewis pointed out

"Yeah, it's like he is daring us to go to the tower." Harris replied

"It's too easy." Lewis stops them

Lewis looks around, but doesn't see anything. He then hears something behind him. By the time he turned around, a Megatank had fired at Lewis and devirtualized him.

"Lewis!" Aelita yelled out

"Yumi, what was that?" Harris asked

"A Megatank. Watch out." Yumi said and the Megatank approaches

One of the scanners opens up and Lewis comes out of it. Harris then super sprints towards the Megatank with his blades ready to attack. The supercomputer screen shows the battle commencing. The Megatank blasts Harris and he falls to the ground, his abdomen damaged.

"Harris, get up. Fast!" Yumi told Harris

"What." Harris said before he was hit by another blast and is devirtualized as well. He comes out of the scanner

"Oh no. Aelita is all alone and I don't know what to do." Yumi said and as she said it, the elevator door opened and Jaden came out of it.

"Looks like there is only one thing you can do." Jaden said to Yumi and she smiled

The Megatank corners Aelita and just when all hope was lost, Yumi's fan came flying and destroyed it.

"Hey Aelita, hope I didn't come at a bad time." Yumi said

"No, you came at just the right moment." Aelita replied

"Ok you guys, hurry up and deactivate the tower. That truck has rerouted to the safe house." Jaden told them

Aelita enters the tower and walks to the center of the platform. Meanwhile, the truck is nearing the safe house. Aelita ascends to the upper platform and steps onto it. The truck is about to ram the building. Aelita puts her hand on the interface and enters the code: Lyoko. The truck slowly comes to a stop just before it impacts the building. Jaden breathes a sigh of relief.

"So guys, you ready for a trip back into the past?" Jaden asked Harris and Lewis

"Yep." Lewis replied

"Just say the word." Harris said

The data panels in the tower descend to the bottom of the tower and a white light comes up. Jaden hits a key on his computer

"Return to the past now." The light engulfs the area

Harris, Lewis, and Jaden have finished their history test from before and look more confident than last time.

"You know, since we took it before, that test seemed much easier." Harris said

"Yeah, I can't believe we were stressing over it." Lewis remarked

"I bet we would have gotten good grades even if we hadn't returned to the past." Jaden said and they head for the lunchroom


End file.
